While-in-use electrical box covers have been in use for many years to protect outdoor electrical outlets from the harsh elements of an outdoor environment. Most while-in-use electrical box covers comprise a base and hood which are attached to one another to form the while-in-use cover. In order to allow power cords of electrical devices to be plugged in to electrical outlets with a WIU cover in the closed position, there are sometimes knockouts which are present either in the hood or base of the WIU cover that allow for passage of the power cords from the outlet and through the WIU cover. However, since these knockouts are open to the outside, water can sometimes splash off of surroundings and back into the WIU cover.